Last chance
by bloodspillwolf1
Summary: Will finds himself getting kick out of Horseland by his aunt and uncle when a lie goes around about him. what will happen?Will he go and never come back or will he get a second chance to make things right... read to find out. Plz comment and review.
1. welcome to horseland

The sun was up high on a beautiful Saturday at Horseland. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice sun with their horses and was getting ready for a trail ride well all but one was getting ready. A sixteen year old boy was in the barn getting three stalls ready for the new horses. He looked out when he heard someone coming behind him. "Are you share you don't what to come with us Will?"A fifteen year old girl asks as she leaned on the other side of the stall door.

"Of cores I am Sarah and plus someone needs to stay behind when the riders come they can get their horse out of the trailer." He side back to her wiping the sweat from his forehead thank went back to work getting the straw down. "But have fun though." Give a smile to her.

She just smile back the replied "I will, Will. I will bring them before supper." She joked as she ran out of the barn to her black Arabian named Scarlet. Than galloped away with the other riders. Will shock his head and went back to work on the stalls.

An hour or two went by and he was done the stalls for the new horses. "There we go should be good for them. What do you say Jimber?" will walked out of the last stall and up to his horse. "Let's got you out of the here so you can move around." He said petting the palomino stallion on the head than giving him a carrot. As he got the helter and slips it over the palomino's head and open the door to lead him to the pasture out behind the barn, "here you go boy." He let Jimber off and let his graze on the green grass. As he heard a truck coming down the road he turn away from the pasture and made his way to the front of the barn. As a silver truck came to a stop with a four horse trailer on the back of it two girls stepped out of the truck. One looked around will the other went to the horse trailer. "Hello welcome to the Horseland ranch. I'm will." holding his hand out to greet them.

The young girl looked at Will with her green eyes than grabbed his hand to shack it, her white skin stand out agnates his tan hand. "Hello Will it is a plusher to meet you. I am Night." She said back to him she looked at her cousin than back to will. "You might need to show her around so she can put the horses away." Will looked at the older cousin and walked up to her.

"Hallo I'm Will. Here let me help you with the horses." He told her, then she give the rains of a buckskin stallion quarter horse to him and he help her to put them in the stalls. "Beautiful horse you have." He comments on the buckskin that he brought in for her.

"Thank you, the buckskin is mine and the white Arabian mare is mine as well, oh before I forget the name is Angel." She said pushing her light blond hair out of her face to show her crystal blue eyes.

Will was lost in her blue then Night yelled to Angel braking them from staring at each other "Come and say good bye to aunty and uncle before they drive away!" angel left the bran to say goodbye Will was in love with a girl that he does not know anything about.

XXxXXxXXx

Sarah and the others were coming back from the trails to see a truck at Horseland. "Hay guys I think the new girls are here now. Let's say hello to them." Alma was next to her, than it was Molly was next to Alma and Bailey was next to Molly.

"New riders are here all ready wow." Then he notice someone was come to them. It was Will on Jimber. "Cous, what are you doing here?" he asked when Will stopped in front of them.

"You all need to come back to the ranch there is a storm coming and I don't what you guys out in the storm." He said to the small group of thirteen years old without a single pep from any of them they fallowed will back to the ranch.

"So who are the new girls?" bailey asked as they fallow Will back to the Ranch. But before Will had the chance to say anything Alma cut in.

"Si Will what is the new girls names?"Alma asked him as he

"You just have to meet them. Their names are Night Love and Angel Feather but just call them Night and Angel." After that it was quite as they made their way back to ranch and at the nick of time to as the rain poured down hard. "Ok every one unsaddle them, brush them down as well." so everyone were cleaning their horses and made their way up to the farm house where they can warm up and dry up top.


	2. Starts with a smile

Sarah, Bailey, Alma and Molly sat cross lagged in front to the fire place getting warm drinking some hot coca that bailey parents bought for the upcoming winter. "Thank you Bailey for the hot chocolate." Sarah said as she lower the mug away from her mouth.

Bailey put his mug in front of him than reply back to Sarah "no problem but did you guy see the three new horses? They are so beautiful." When the door open from their right side they all look at the door to see Will talking to two girls that they never seen before.

"Do you think they are the new girls?" Molly asked as she got up with the rest of the group got up and walked over to Will.

"I will like you guys to meet Night and Angel. They will be staying with us until their ranch get fix." Will said to the Sarah, Molly, Alma and Bailey than turned to Night and Angel "These are my friends Sarah, Molly, Alma and my cousin Bailey."

"It is nice to meet you all." Angle put her hands behind her back.

XxxXxxXxx

Sarah's black Arabian Scarlet put her head out of the stall to see the three new horses. "Hello I'm Scarlet; welcome to Horseland I hope you will like it here."

The buckskin with red high lights put his head out of the stall "Thank you for welcoming us to your stables. I'm timber. The white mare is Winter and the black mare is Moon."

The white mare put her head out of the stall showing her light blue high lights. "Do you guys like it here at Horseland?" Winter asked in the softest voice to the other horses.

Aztec walked up to the front part of his stall and looked at the white mare "of chores we love it here." The horses talk to each other getting to know each other. It was getting late and the group of riders ware going home after saying good bye to their horses all but for Angel and Night were staying in the house with Bailey and Will. They all went to their rooms and all fell asleep.

XxxXxxXxx

The morning can around and everyone was in the barn getting ready for the day of trail riding with Angle and Night. Angle got her horse Timber ready and happen to get a glance at Molly and seen that her saddle was lose. "Hay molly your saddle will slide on you." Angle said walking over to her.

"Oh no it is good." As she pulled herself onto the saddle and the saddle slipped to the side that she had her weight on and fell to the ground next to Calypso's hooves. "Or not," Pulling herself up to her feet and fix the saddle and made it a little tighter. "How did you see that my saddle was not tighten up that good?" she asked Angel as angel checked the saddle the second time after molly tighten it.

Angel just gives a smile then said to molly without looking at her. "mine and Nights stable what we work at temp to have some falls in it and more than haft the time it is due to the saddle is not tighten up, and on top of that my saddle slips on my here and there if I don't check it." She turns and walked to the front of the appaloosa mare and gives her an apple "she should be good to go now."

Will got up on Jimber's back and seen everyone getting on their horses when Chloe and Zoey walked into the barn. "Your late you two." Will said to the twins as they walked by him.

As he said that they stopped and looked at him "were so sorry where late will. It will never happen again." Zoey said in the sassy tone in her voice. Chloe looked over at Night and Angel then elbowed Zoey in the lower arm to make her look at the new girls which it worked. "Who are the two new girls Will?" Zoey asked as she walked to Pepper's stall to open the door to saddle up. Chloe was in Chili stall getting him ready for the trail ride.

As he rest his forearms on the old horse's neck. "That is Angel and Night. They will be staying with us because their stables are being fix." he looks over to Night and Angel as they walk by him than give a smile to Angel as she when outside the barn. She looks over her shoulder and gives a soft smile to him than looked away to talk to her cousin.

Zoey and Chloe bout look out of their horses stalls than look at each other than looked at Will. "Will do you likeangel or do you 'like' Angel?"Chloe asked him as she walked Chili out of his stall and eyed the blonde sixteen year old boy.

The smile on his face fades as he looked at her. "When you two are ready meet with the rest outside of the barn you two." As he taped the side of the old palomino stallion to make him walk out of the barn, they can hear him tell the other to get up on their saddles. Chloe and Zoey both look at each other then head out of the barn.


End file.
